


Grim Days at the Hazbin Hotel

by Sutherland9



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9





	Grim Days at the Hazbin Hotel

(Special thanks to jss2141 for his help with this story.)

Castle Grim. The place in which, the Grim Reaper and his family reside. In one room of the palace, was a young boy. Entirely skeletal, aside from the brown hair embedded in his skull. He was dressed in a blue-ish gray hoodie, with matching pants, and black sneakers with gray swirls. This was Grim Junior, son of the Grim Reaper.

He he went through his typical day of (brutal) lessons from his private tutor, Helga. Until a guard came up, and told Junior.. He was being summoned to the throne room.

He stood between the two thrones of his parents. Standing next to him, was a young lady. This young lady had black eyes short blonde hair, held in place by a black headband. She was wearing a dark gray leotard, with a black shawl over it. Over that was a black collar with a skull necklace holding it in place. She had on red pantyhose, with black laces going up her legs. She was wearing black heels. This, was Minimandy, Junior's sister.

Their father, the Grim Reaper, stood to Junior's right. On Minnie's right.. Was their mother. A tall woman, with long blond hair, and blood red eyes. Dressed in a business suit, and red heels.

Three people came in, through the front door. All demons.

One of them was tall, slim demon with long, blonde hair and red cheeks. Her eyes are black and her sclera is light yellow. She wore black bow tie, a white shirt underneath a red tuxedo, and long black suspenders. Junior KNEW he knew her from somewhere.. But, he couldn't tell where.

Another was a slim woman with slightly dark skin. Her hair is white, with light pink-striped undertones and wears big pink bow. Her eye is black, with light-yellow borders, and her sclera is light pink. Her missing left eye was covered by a pink X. She and the blonde were holding hands, and staring at each other intently. Junior could tell.. They were lovers.

The only male on the group, was a spider-demon. He was about eight feet tall and wore long dark pink thigh-high boots. His pupils are pink, and his scleras are light yellow in the right eye and dark pink in the left eye. His skin/fur is white, with some light pink dots on his hair. He has a large bust sticking out of his white and pink-striped suit. He also wears a dark pink bow-tie, a choker, 4 pink gloves and a black miniskirt. That was Angel Dust. Hell's most well-known adult film star. Junior recognized him, from when he.. Walked in on his mother, watching one of his films.

The blonde spoke, "Lord Grim.. Lady Grim.." Her serious tone.. Went to a casual tone, very quickly. She smiled, "Hello! My name is Charlotte Magne. But, I prefer Charlie.."

Grim sat up in his seat, "Charlie Magne.. Lucifer's daughter." He looked right at the young woman, "Your father and I are.. Colleagues." Grim had worked with Lucifer for a long time. Whenever someone died, and was sentenced to Hell.. Grim brought them to Lucifer, personally. They weren't exactly the best of friends.. But, not enemies either.

Charlie replied, "I'm aware, Lord Grim. But.. Death, is the reason I'm here." Everyone looked at Charlie, paying close attention. She continued, "As you may or may not know, I was born in Hell, and.. Growing up, I always tried to see the good in everything around me. Hell is my home, and it's denizens are my people." She looked saddened, "And.. Now, Hell is becoming overpopulated. As the Grim Reaper.. You know we just went through another extermination." She started shaking, "We lost so many souls.. If breaks my heart to see my people, slaughtered every year.. No one is even given a chance!"

Everyone was mildly confused. Hell is.. Well, it's Hell. Where all the evil on Earth, go when they die. Those born in Hell, like Charlie, aren't always evil.. But, not all of them are like Charlie. The Grim family all knew this, (Junior was born a Reaper, and born in Hell himself).. But, it confused them,why Charlie viewed Hell this way. They knew redemption was possible.. But, nor for everyone.

Charlie was Princess of Hell. And.. What does a princess do, other than lead and protect her people?

She continued, as the Grim Family listened, "I ask, your majesties.. Isn't there a more humane way to hinder overpopulation, here in Hell?" She walked around, "Perhaps we have a way, to change souls, through.. Redemption?" She smiled, "I think there is! And, that's what my project hopes to achieve! I ask the Grim family's help! This project is the first of it's kind! A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!"

Everyone thought about. Minnie viewed it as interesting.. yet pointless. Some sinners, will never change. There may be some,who can.. But a good deal of them, never will.

Mandy thought nothing of it. Just another thing, she didn't care about.

Grim considered it, a possibility. He'd already reaped those souls.. If they made it to Heaven on their own.. That'd be less of a workload for him. While, he was annoyed that his work in reaping those souls would be ignored.. He did realize, Hell was overpopulating.. And Lucifer's exterminations, were too heavy a workload for a Reaper his age.

Junior thought about it. He liked this idea. Hell's overpopulation was a problem, and Junior also didn't care for extermination. Nor did he fully understand it. Why kill people, who were already dead? He saw extermination as pointless. Particularly, given what Charlie said.

The family discussed it.. They agreed. It was, no doubts, a strange idea.. But, curing tainted souls.. Could work.

Grim declared, "Charlotte.." He smiled, "You have my support." He handed her a list, "But.. This is a list of questions.. Please send it back, with the answers."

Charlie smiled, "Thank you!" She remembered her manners and bowed, "I thank you, your Majesty." She turned to the rag doll demon, "Let's go, Vaggie." The three of them walked out, and back to their limousine.

As Jr watched them leave, he couldn't help but stare at the trio as they were entering their limousine. They were almost completely inside before Angel Dust caught Jr staring at them as they were leaving and decided to tease him a bit.

"Like what you see, your majesty?" Angel Dust asked with a smirk as he placed his bottom hands on his hips and the top one behind his head.

Jr jumped a bit from this and turned away, feeling VERY weird about this. Vaggie then sticks head out of limo door, glaring at Angel Dust.

"What the hell is taking you so long?!" she asked before turning to Jr and back to Angel Dust, piecing it together. "Quit messing with the kid, ya, pervert and get in!"

Angel Dust stopped posing and laughs a bit before turning to Vaggie. "Oh quit complaining, I was just messing with the kid. It's not a sin to have a little fun, is it?"

"It is if you flirt with a minor!" Vaggie shouted as Charlie decided to stick her head out of the top of the limo.

"Uh guys, what's up?" she asked before turning to see Jr meet her eyes. "Um, hi. Is their something you need or want to say?"

Jr, after remembering what he thought of the hotel, finally spoke.

"Uh, yeah. It's just, your idea seems like it could work but it's still sounds a little weird I mean, wouldn't something like a correctional facility work just as well?" Jr said.

"Well, I suppose but it feels just so, stuffy." Charlie said as she looked down a bit. "I thought with a hotel, it would be a more relaxed atmosphere and would make tainted souls feel more comfortable to change their ways. And I know it may sound ridiculous and a joke but I just feel it, I know that I can work." she finished as she looked up with determination in her eyes.

Vaggie and Angel Dust were silent while watching this and had different feelings about this. Vaggie felt happy at her lover and smiled, loving the look on her face while Angel Dust just rolled his eyes and looked away, but had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, but still, after hearing that I kinda wanna see it. So, do you mind if I tag along and see it for myself?" Jr asked, shocking the trio.


End file.
